Doomkid
The Doomkid is the lord of the Allston Coalition, a powerful nation of over 35000. He is currently the North Atlantic Defense Coalition's Military Operations Commander and has previously served on the NADC Advisory Council and as Minister of Economics in the Orange Protection Alliance. ---- Rise of the Doomkid The Doomkid is the son of the Doomking, the first ruler of the AC who died at the end of the Great War in what has become known as the Doomfall. The Doomfall, a devastating nuclear holocaust brought to our nation, was our greatest tragedy. However, it was also the moment for the Doomkid to show himself to be a great a man as his father. The Doomkid had been leading our forces in battle against the forces of the NPO but immediately returned with the remainder of the AC/DC under his command. Upon his return the Doomkid began rebuilding our shattered Government from scratch, using comrades from his present and mentors from his past. In order to secure the goodwill of the people, the Doomkid allowed a three-year deferment of payment of taxes. This also gave the Government a flexible budget upon collection. And they would need every cent. The first priority of this new administration was to clean up as much of the detritus from the fallout as possible. Since the blast’s damage had largely affected the old capital of Allston the Doomkid proclaimed that a new one was to be built upon its ashes. This city was named New Crobuzon, and was to become the symbol of the time we call the Flourish. The city was erected in less than ten years and now is the most bustling city in the region. But in truth, what the real legacy of the Flourish would be was the huge mandate for building of public works. He brought a massive public school system, a Federal Bank, a nationalized healthcare system ranked among the finest of any nation. Our civil society has also been greatly reformed. Instead of sending men to prison we set them to work maintaining the massive system of public and government infrastructure. The convicted are paid a living wage as they work and are permitted to use the Government as a professional reference if they perform well. We have also built the first in a series of great sports complexes to increase the vigor and enthusiasm of our people. The Doomkid and the NADC After the Doomfall, even as he was struggling to hold his people together and save his homeland from anarchy the Doomkid began to search for an international Alliance to align the AC with. After investigating and applying to several bodies he read in one of his briefings that a fledgling Alliance had just publicly proclaimed itself and its sovereignty, small though it was. The Doomkid was intrigued and read the Charter of the NADC and knew that the AC was meant to be a part of it. Soon after joining the NADC the serving Military Operations Commander became unable to fulfill his duties and had to take a temporary leave from office. The Commander-In-Chief of the NADC asked the Doomkid fill the vacuum until the MOC’s return But the Doomkid, so beset with labor relieving the domestic strife of his people was unable to take on the position himself. Therefore he appointed a council of three of his best generals to implement his military policy in the NADC and organize its defensive operations. At the end of the NADC Electoral Term it became clear that the MOC would not be returning, and so the leadership of the AC/DC took on the full authority of the office. It became clear as time wore on that the AC could not dedicate such a large portion of its leaders’ energy to external affairs without making sacrifices at home. The choice was clear and the AC/DC resigned from its control of the office of the MOC and turned its attention to establishing control over the borders of the AC, which were overrun with refugees fleeing from economic collapse in the neighboring nation of Noldor. The Allston Coalition continued to grow at an amazing rate and soon the Doomkid saw that there was only so much he could do for his people at home. He saw a new national can-do spirit and sense of personal independence which had never been there before. It was then he knew that he could rely on his people to sustain themselves in prosperity; it was his duty to project their international image. The Doomkid removed himself from the day-to-day management of his land to give him the opportunity to do the work that would make the NADC great. He became a member of the Advisory Council to the Secretary General and became one of the most recognized faces of the NADC. When the Secretary General was re-elected he once again appointed the Doomkid to the position of Military Operations Commander, which he still holds at present. Over the course of his service to the NADC Defense Department the Doomkid has organized international operational divisions, with assignment by nation strength. These units had their trial by fire during the brief war between NADC and its Allies against the Sons of Liberty. They performed brilliantly and the system was affirmed as the military doctrine of the NADC. He has also overseen the implementation of Rogue Responses and commanded many. While the Doomkid has a fascination with war and its tactics and strategy, he is more a dove at heart than a hawk. This balance has allowed him clarity of judgment, which has served the AC and the NADC well. For the Allston Coalition into eternity, bless the Doomkid. category:Individuals